Choose your words carefully
by Rabbitpaw
Summary: The three Clans have rogues trying to create a fourth one; harder then they did before. And all because of a few words said by a young apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances!

-All Clans are currently just starting...-

FOGCLAN

LEADER:: Fogstar – A tom with a lightish gray pelt and blue eyes.

DEPUTY:: Cloudfur – A beautiful gray she-cat with patches of white.

apprentice, Fawnpaw

MEDICINE CAT:: Darkfeather – Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

WARRIORS

Sparrowflight – A light brown tabby tom.

apprentice, Riverpaw

Ravenpelt – Black tabby tom.

Eagleclaw – Large tom with grayish fur.

apprentice, Mousepaw

APPRENTICES

Fawnpaw – Brown she-cat with a white underbelly.

Riverpaw – Young tom with a russian blue pelt.

Mousepaw – A slightly smaller she-cat with gray fur.

QUEENS

Honeyfur – A cream and white tabby she-cat.

kits, snowkit:rock-kit

Mistystripe – Gray she-cat with somewhat visible tabby markings.

Gingertail – A white she-cat with an orange tail and some orange on her head.

ELDERS

Fogeyes – An old tom with blind eyes.

MOUNTAINCLAN

Leader::Mountainstar – Gray tom with green eyes.

Deputy::Unknown...

Medicine Cat::Tinyleaf – Small black and white she-cat.

Apprentice, Foxpaw

WARRIORS

Badgerclaw – Black and white tom with green eyes.

Pebblestep – Light gray tabby she-cat.

Apprentice, Stonepaw

APPRENTICES

Stonepaw – Gray tom with darker gray stripes.

Foxpaw – Ginger she-cat.

QUEENS

Ravenflight – Black she-cat.

Birdsong – Brown she-cat.

Kits, quietkit:cliffkit:rock-kit

ELDERS

-None-

SANDCLAN

Leader::Sandstar – Light brown tom.

Apprentice, Windpaw

Deputy::Blackears – White tom with black ears.

Apprentice, Rushpaw

Medicine Cat::Thrushfur –A brown tom with darker brown eyes.

WARRIORS

Whitenose – Black she-cat with a white blaze on her nose.

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Fishleap – Gray tabby tom.

Gingerpatch – White she-cat with patches of ginger.

APPRENTICES

Windpaw – Gray and white tom

Rushpaw – A ginger tabby she-cat whom is usually in a hurry.

Rabbitpaw – Brown and white she-cat.

QUEENS

Dovefur – White she-cat.

Kits, black-kit

ELDERS

-none-

The third Clan is almost complete...

MountainClan, the ones that live near the rocky, and mountainous parts of the territory...

FogClan, the ones that live in the more foggier part of the forest... And lastly, my Clan. SandClan; the ones that live on the sandy ground, near an ocean. Our Clans are somewhat fairly distant from each other. However, MountainClan is the most farther away: because of that, they have to travel at least a few days earlier for the gathering...

There was never a fourth Clan for us, never. Not that we didn't have enough room for another... But it was just the three Clans.

That changed, though.

The day those six rogues came. We didn't care, SandClan and FogClan, for a bit anyways. They weren't on our territory; they were taking up the unused areas.

However, when the loners started fleeing over here...

Sandstar and Fogstar knew they had to take charge.

So, to put it simply:

The six rogues have been attacking the local loners. It kind of hurts to hear that; most of them are nice cats and actually talk to our patrols if they pass by, as there was no real danger...

But then these rogues came.

They said they wanted to make their own Clan.

I was there when they said it, and sort of laughed. "_There's only six of you!_" I had said. _"You can't make a Clan with just six of you._" ... That was the biggest mistake of my life. They've been getting local loners now to join them...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Nothing too interesting here, =P**

Mountainstar gathered the warriors and apprentices chosen to go to the gathering, nodding to Tinyleaf.

He lead them out of the camp, twitching his ears at Stonepaws exclamation of "WHOO-HOO! MY FIRST GATHERING!" Until he was silenced and then quietly lectured by his mentor, Pebblestep.

Meanwhile, in FogClan – Fogstar was in his den along with Darkfeather and Cloudfur, watching as the she-cat was pacing. What the loner had said was indeed troubling; he looked over to the tortoiseshell and nodded to her, telling her she may go. The loner got up and left, passing by Fawnpaw whom was heading towards the leaders' den.

"Calm down, Cloudfur." Fogstar mewed, however that only earned a cold stare at him. Darkfeather sighed, getting a bit annoyed now. Fawnpaw sat down next to her mentor, watching Cloudfur with a cold stare of her own. "I can't be calm," she said simply.

"The fact the loners are being driven into our territory so those stupid rogues could—"

"We were rogues once." Fogstar interrupted her sentence, twitching his ears.

"...I know that!" The deputy snapped, sitting down. It was obvious: this frustrated her badly.

"...You have talked to Sandstar?" The light gray tom shook his head, looking pretty annoyed himself now. "He would not reveal anything."

"Troubling.." Fawnpaw mewed quietly, looking thoughtful, while her mentor nodded his head in agreement. "Troubling indeed."

Rabbitpaw was heading out for hunting training with her mentor, Whitenose. Of course, the scent of loner was a bit stronger near the training area; nothing they could do about it right now, unless they wanted to chase them back to their own death, as one of the loners had put it.

Whitenose sat down, closing her eyes. Rabbitpaw seemed to be confused, but sat down in front of her mentor. "Whitenose? What is it?" The brown and white apprentice asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Have you noticed Rushpaw seems to be more worried every day?" Rabbitpaw blinked, looking back a bit. Actually, Whitenose was right...

**A few nights ago...**

Rushpaw was in a beautiful forest... This didn't look like the place FogClan lived in, or anywhere near SandClan's territory at all. She caught a mouse there, and a few squirrels, too.

But tonight it seemed different. Her eyes widened with fear at the smell of what seemed to be a fire, looking behind her to notice a forest fire. Smoke was rising up – and the fire seemed to get bigger, threatening to burn down the whole forest. However, it suddenly got a bit chilly; and what seemed to be a tidal wave came crashing down on the burning forest, effectively putting it out, and making the smoke disappear. However, Rushpaw also got stuck in it...

And woke up with a jolt. _Thank StarClan!_ She thought, taking in a deep breath. _Just a dream..._ The apprentice got up and stretched, starting to ponder deeply on that dream. And as to what it would mean.

"...Smoke will rise, but a wave will put out the fire that feeds the smoke..?"


End file.
